


Absolutely perfect

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dress, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Chihiro and mondo go on a date





	Absolutely perfect

Chihiro looked at his small frame in the mirror one more time with a nervous blush. The knee length dress was a light blue made from flowy material that his boyfriend mondo had brought him when they first started dating

Of course mondo knew he was a boy he had known months before they started dating and was the first he had told at hopes peak but still his biker boyfriend couldn't resist buying it for him saying it would look cute. It had been in his closet ever since it was given to him, not because he didn't like it because he truly adored the gift but because he had never been confident enough to wear it 

Even now it was paired with thigh high stockings and a cardigan that matched, he had bought them just in case he ever decided to wear the dress

He sighed only a moment before there was a knock on the door, quickly he slipped a matching blue bow into his hair before answering the door. There stood his boyfriend blushing which only increased when his eyes landed on chihiro "your early" he says smiling softly up at him, he wished more people got to see this side of mondo

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to be late for our date" he responds as he hands chihiro a bouquet of flowers. "These are beautiful" mondo turns bashful once more as chihiro runs back inside and puts them in some water near his window. Mondo often bought him flowers so he had a huge array of them perched on the window sill

Like always he almost grabs his laptop bag before he leaves but remembers to set it on the instead grabbing mondos hand as they enter the hallway

Like usual mondo was wearing his jacket but he had on a nicer top and jeans, although chihiro didn't mind if he dressed up he was happy mondo thought about making an effort for him. "So you wore it" "so where are we going" they both speak at the same time and mondo laughs when chihiro flushes pink with embarrassment 

"You first" mondo says encouragingly smiling "I was just wondering where we're going" he asks, with the 'parade' on they weren't allowed to leave school grounds "you'll see" mondo says smiling back and chihiro accepts the secretive answer 

"So your wearing the dress I brought you" chihiro blushes and nods "it looks nice" he compliments "I'm glad you wore it, I thought I was never going to see you in it" he admits "I thought you didn't like it, cause you know your a guy also but you were just to nice to admit it" he finishes rambling when he comes to a stop and looks down 

Chihiro also stops and looks at his feet "I love the dress" he admits " I was just to embarrassed to wear it" mondo makes a small 'o' face as if he understands finally, after all the other never showed much skin

"Okay chi close your eyes" mondo finally says and chihiro looks up in confusion, looking at mondos expression though he figures it's part of the surprise and closes his eyes. Soon after he feels the familiar touch of mondo carefully picking him up and carrying him but he doesn't open his eyes. After some time he's set down on something soft and mondos familiar jacket is set on his shoulders 

"Okay, you can open your eyes" chihiros eyes slowly blink open and he is delighted by the surprise he finds

Candles light up the area like fireflies, a picnic chihiro guesses was made by the super high school level chef is set up and he feels like he'll cry just with how beautiful it is

Mondo brushes a few tears from chihiros eyes "sorry if it's a bit much, I did my best setting up aswell" chihiro looks at mondo who looks worried that he's done something wrong "it's perfect mondo" chihiro says as he throws himself into mondos arms being embraced immediately 

"You think so" he nods as he hugs him almost to happy to speak "absolutely perfect"


End file.
